uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Medbay
Facilities The Medical Department consists of the following facilities: * Chemistry Lab * Genetics * Morgue * Operating Theatre * Virology * Chief Medical Officer's Office The Medbay is a collaboration of several departments located across the hall from the Civil Sector with Research Division neighbouring next door. The general security of medbay is poor, with only a few doors to keep people out from their medicine. However, certain departments inside are generally well defended (with reinforced walls, or active employees who will use bad medicine to ward you off). Medbay is lorded over by the Chief Medical Officer, whose hypospray is usually filled with enough Chloral Hydrate to give you an extended vacation to dreamland. Medbay is often where major identity theft, item theft, fights, revolutionary bases, and cult bases occur. Enemy forces often choose to attack medbay to disable cloning and medical care for the crew. Medbay is very valuable and well visited by everyone! Medbay can be pretty confusing, but everything was placed in a way to maximize efficiency. To help you out, various areas are colour-coded according to what department you are looking for. *Green: Treatment, Surgery and Virology *Orange: Chemistry *Blue: Genetics Waiting Area This is the entrance to medbay where you wait to be helped. Or break in if all the medical doctors are busy ERPing in the bar and the CMO hasn't been seen since round start. Treatment Center Most ailments and even broken limbs can be fixed with a short stay in a sleeper, and they have an unlimited supply of medicine so it's often preferable to use them. Their only downside is you need another person to inject the chemicals. Science can upgrade the sleeper to dispense more chemicals, but if a patient is in crit, the sleepers won't work. Cryogenics There is little Cryogenics can't fix. Cryoxadone alone is able to heal everything and mixing a few other medicines can speed up recovery. Unlike sleepers, cryo will work on patients in critical condition. Cryogenics requires some setting up, and it is recommended Medical does this at round start. Only connect the oxygen tanks and set up the freezer; don't activate the tubes until they're actually needed. Further information here. Medbay Storage Requires Surgery access. Contains: biosuits, doctor and nurse's outfits, prescription glasses, body bags, syringes, beakers, all kinds of different medkits, health hud and a syringe gun. Stay out of these. Yes. This means you. You know who you are. Don't you dare hoard them to yourself. Recovery Room A small, cozy recovery room with four beds, where you can lay your partner patients to recover from their surgery or whatever trauma they suffered. Contains a syringe gun, muzzle and a straight jacket. A common protocol is usually to skip the Recovery Room (because you would anyway just steal stuff or break into the Medbay Storage) and toss patients out to recover in the Waiting Area. Such is the hospitality on Space Station 13. Patient Rooms These are small rooms to have a private discussion/examination/whatsoever with the patient. The rooms contain a small NanoMed -vending machine, bed, locker, table and a chair. Comes with privacy shutters to keep people from seeing inside, for whatever reason. Category:locations